Nawa in Sierra Norte de Puebla
' ' Tlaloca`n (Aztec netherworld) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '' '' Modern Aztec Underworld (describing the Sierra Norte de Puebla) by professor at Universidad de las Ame`ricas, Puebla in Cholula pp. 2-6 prologue ' ' terms ' ' p. 153 the 3 types of "inhabitations" (of the patient’s body by an intrusive object) that are usually extracted when effecting a cure ' ' shamanic curing of souls ' ' {The foregoing strictures are described in much the repetitious style used by indigenous practitioners training initiates by impressing onto their minds in such a manner such attitudes as are likely to be serviceable in the mental state one is likely to be in during a dream. (A less-repetitious style might not accomplish that effect.)} training of an initiate ' ' pp. 64-70, 98, 101 autobiographical accounts in the 1st person singular, by a practitioner, of own dreams ' ' pp. 79-80, 84 recited in prayers :- in Tlalocan : topographic sets of 14 each ' ' 119-120 explanation for the 14 as 13 + 1 :- (p. 119) "There are thus thirteen of each type of feature located between the center and the edges of the underworld and one of each type (p. 120) of feature located in the center of the underworld." {there are likewise, in Hindu mythology, 14 Manu-s of 14 manu-antara-s} pp. 118-119, 120-121 – sequential sets of 14 places each ' ' p. 121 subsidiary groups of some 3 sets of 14 each ' ' p. 122 these sets of 14 each are symbolic "for things better left unsaid in a small village." Tlalocan and features of its geography ' ' pp. 122-125 divine denizens of the netherworld ' ' 49-50, 52 myths ' ' references :- '' ''CT&M = Elizabeth Hill Boone : Cycles of Time and Meaning in the Mexican Books of Fate. U of TX Pr, Austin, 2007. Timothy J. Knab : The Dialogue of Earth and Sky : Dreams, Souls, Curing and the Modern Aztec Underworld. U of AZ Pr, Tucson, 2004. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- pp. 82-83 the 7 sites where children were immolated to Tlaloc for the festival Atl-cahualo (‘water departed’) ' ' pp. 131-134 locations of these 7 sites ' ' pp. 85-86 the 3 birds which are harbingers of rain ' ' p. 110 the 5 women & 1 man who were immolated for theTepe-ihuitl (‘mountain-festival’) ' ' Philip P. Arnold : Eating Landscape : Aztec ... Occupation of Tlalocan. U Pr of CO, 1999. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ divine worlds ' ' {perhaps sung by the god Xochi-pilli on the occasion of his going forth from his heaven Xochi-tlalpan, on a temporary visit to the netherworld Tlalocan} Jongsoo Lee : The Allure of Nezahualcoyotl. U of NM Pr, Albuquerque, 2008. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "The Aztecs believed our bodies have 3 'spirit centres', each linked to a different level of the universe (Pic 13). Your heart ('yollotl') is the home of the TEYOLIA (the essence of human life) - this was the only spirit that travelled to the afterlife, and was associated with the world above the earth. Your brain ('cuatextli') is the home of the TONALLI (the force of love and heat) - this stayed on earth to be kept by your family as ashes in a box with a tuft of your hair, and was associated with the highest heavens of the cosmos. Your liver ('elli'), being full of blood, is the home of the IHIYOTL (courage, the soul, the engine of passions but also the force of cold) - this was dispersed after death in winds, spirits and illnesses, and was associated with the underworld." "We only came to sleep, We only came to dream, It is not true, no, it is not true That we came to live on the earth." {so, the purpose of living is to sleep, to dream : thereby visiting the divine world which sent us and which to gave to us this purpose} http://www.mexicolore.co.uk/index.php?&one=azt&two=aaa&id=280&typ=reg ' ' -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------